


When you leave the bunker with Dean for a couple of days

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 8





	When you leave the bunker with Dean for a couple of days

“Y/N? Ready to hit the road?” You carry your bags to the impala where Dean is.

“Yep, where’s Sam?”

“Out, other hunt with Garth or something. It’s like it’s you and me there.”

“Yeah, don’t believe we’re on days off for a few days without him like you know especially Sammy, he deserves it like us after all the crap we’ve been through.” You sigh.

“Hey come on, you’re not happy to be with me? Dean Winchester, your best friend! Maybe I’ll go find another best friend then.” You laugh at his pouty face and hug him.

“You dork! Come on we gotta go.”

“Yep let’s go.” He smiles and slides in the car with you before pulling her on the road. Later on the road, you didn’t know you were asleep until your head hits the window and wakes you up, you turn your head and see that Dean looks at you chuckling.

“Damn it! It hurts I swear I’ll never sleep against that window again. How does Sammy to sleep there?” You chuckle rubbing your head.

“Well great, sweet cheeks, come on then. I’m rather comfortable.” You nod and smiling, you lay your head against his chest while he wraps his right arm around you.

“Mmh… Actually you are, I think I shoulder call you hum… Dean Winchester the greatest badass hunter… And also my human pillow, yeah that sounds great.”

“Whatever you want sweetheart.” He lets out a little laugh before fixing his gaze on the road ahead as you fall asleep with the rhythm of his breathes.

“Hey sweetheart we’re here, come on.” You stretch and get up.

“Damn, best sleep of my life.”

“Yeah, told you I was awesome.” He smirks.

“Okay Mr. I’m awesome, where are we going now?” You chuckle punching his shoulder playfully.

“First thing first, there’s a cabin outside the town where we can crash for a few days. We drop our bags then take a look around and maybe hit the bar?”

“Sounds good to me, anyway I gotta win some money I need to buy new suits and some dresses or something and as we’re not so far from town, we’ll go shopping.”

“What? We? Why?”

“Well, Winchester, you don’t have a choice because no way you have fun without me. Aaaand I need someone to tell me yay or nay so.” He sighs rolling his eyes but smiles.

“Ugh fine but because it’s you and you’re my best friend. But you’ll owe me, don’t forget it.” You kiss him on his cheek and get off of the car.

“Okay but don’t tempt me on something you don’t wanna see.”

“Yeah well move your ass so we can hit the bar, I need a drink.” He winks at you as you come in the bathroom to change. Sometime later, you two come in the bar and you know like in the movies, everyone turn their head to look at you, well surely Dean ‘cause “everyone” are mostly girls. You chuckle lightly as you see some girls look at you with jealousy when Dean takes your hand in his to lead you in the bar.

“God, that’s so funny how much girls want to jump you Dean, that’s so fucking obvious you see it on their faces.”

“What can I say? I’m a ladies man.” He smirks as you start to laugh.

“Yeah sure pussy magnet!”

“Shut up!” He tries to pout and look offended but fails as a smile appears on his face. You get closer to him and do your puppy dig eyes that Sam taught you.

“You’re impossible Y/N.” He shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer. Sometime later, you decide to refill your empty bottles and walk towards the counter as Dean’s in the restroom.

“Oh my god please tell me that this absolutely hot guy is your brother or something.” You turn around and look at the girl in front of you and see the typical girl Dean can have with just a smile; blond, busty, hot and just not you. You chuckle and take a sip of your new beer.

“Best friend but that doesn’t matter, you wanna talk to him?” She nods understanding what you mean.

“You see the booth over there, the one that’s empty, he’s gonna be there soon so come on and enjoy yourself sweetie.” You smile at her and Dean looks at the girl in the booth then at you, you wink at him and go play pool to hustle come assholes. You come to the restroom and change in something more appropriate to what you’re gonna, so crop top, tight skirt and your boots. You turn around looking at yourself and mumble “okay well so that bad! Let’s go kick some ass.” You smile and get out. As you bypass Dean’s booth where he is very concentrated in what he’s doing doing in flirting and all, he looks at you, agape and something change the way he’s looking at you right now. He probably just need to get laid right? Yeah think so… You sure smile at him and walk towards the pool table. You put on your best hustler face and walk straight to the pool table swaying your hips a bit too much to be noticed.

“Hey beautiful, how a lady like you can be alone?” You fake a blush and some giggles.

“I wanted to learn how to play that, pool, right?”

“Yep, come and I’ll show you how to play.” So then, that guy, think his name is Brady? Brandon? Don’t know don’t care, show you ‘how to play pool’ and you win, of course duh, and grab the cash before returning to the booth where surprisingly Dean is there but alone.

“Hey what’s up? Why aren’t you with her? Thought I was a good wing woman.” You chuckle but he seems a bit upset.

“Yeah huh no she wasn’t interested in that ya know, just yeah, nothing.” Yeah sure she wasn’t interested… like at all. Just conversation Y/N ya know. Just 20 minutes ago she was drooling over and- oh god he turned her down. Dean Winchester turned her down, fuck. Is he sick?

“Dean, why the fuck did you turned her down? Are you sick or something? Sam hit a dog? Baby’s broken?”

“What? No! Nothing just please let’s go back to the cabin.”

“You’re the driver buddy I’ll follow you.” You smile at him and get up waiting for him. Then seeing him having some trouble to get up you decide to help him walk to the car.

“Okay hot stuff, give the keys I’m trusting you but I don’t wanna die tonight.” You chuckle as Dean makes you his bitch face.

“Come on Dean, give me the keys or I’ll take them myself.”

“I’m not against that.” He smirks.

“Shut up, don’t tempt me.”

“I won’t stop you if you do.”

“There we go, I missed that cocky smirk of yours.” You smile.

“Yeah? How much did you miss it?”

“A lot Dean, a lot.” He gets dangerously close to you, pinning you against Baby and caging you between his arms. Fuck. You can feel his breath on your skin, these eyes, these freckles, these lips… so kissable, so plump, so pink and perfect and-

“Damn I’m starving, get your ass in the car that we can eat some pie or something.” He chuckles seeing your face a bit flushed. Yeah remember, you’re his best friend and he’s yours but you can’t help it, you fell for him. And hard. His broad shoulders, his chiseled body, his bow legs, his ass and his face, these green eyes, freckles and his everything, his loyalty and damn he’s just perfect. Yeah you see, you fell hard for the guy. But no way you’re gonna tell him and Sam teases you about that all the time. He’s such a moose sometimes… Anyway, being his best friend is already enough so, shut the hell up Y/N and pull yourself together! But now something must have changed ‘cause the way he looked at you at the bar? Yeah, no probably too much alcohol… would you believe that? No don’t think so. One way to figure it out. Damn him, he knows he’s hot and he’s such a tease. Two ca play a game big boy. So, you pull yourself together and jump in the car, Dean as well, and go back to the cabin. Once arrived, you cut the engine off and go inside. As Dean eats, you take a shirt of his and turn your back to him as you begin to take your clothes off. You slide your pants off your legs bending over just a bit too much and arch a bit your back. You smirk when you hear Dean curse lightly and continue your teasing. You then take off your shirt, leaving you in nothing but your underwear, and let down your hair before taking on one of Dean’s flannel shirts and button it a bit. You turn around and walk towards Dean then as you’re next to him, you take his fork from his hand and take a forkful of his pie humming at the taste. After giving him back his fork, you kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear.

“Night Dean.” Then begin to walk to the bed when a pair of strong arms turn you around and pin you against the kitchen wall. You raise your head to look at him and see his eyes darkened with lust.

“What the hell do you want Y/N?” His voice dangerously slow and his hot breath on your skin make you have very sinful thoughts about the green-eyed hunter popping in your mind, you lick your lower lip and bite it.

“You.” Then, Dean’s lips are crashing on yours in a passionate open mouthed kiss.

“You really wanna do this Y/N? ‘Cause no going back aft-” You literally rip his shirt off and he chuckles.

“Hey easy tiger I know I’m irresistible but still.”

“Fuck you Winchester.” You smirk and run your finger on his chest and abs.

“Damn I hope so.” He kisses you roughly and lifts you up to sit you on the counter placing himself between your legs. He stops and looks at you, you wrap your arms around his neck.

“What?”

“Almost 15 years of being best friends and I understand only now that you’re the girl I always needed.” You smile and get close to his face to whisper in his ear.

“Come on dude, no chick flick moments. If you really mean what you said, prove me that I’m your girl.” You then pulling him into you by your thumbs in waist band of his jeans.

“Oh I plan to Y/N and I will.” He kisses you as he starts to unbutton your shirt, well his, and you moan as he kisses your neck and squeezes your breasts.

“Fuck Dean.” You bite your lower lip and look at him in the eyes unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans down mid-thigh along with his boxers before wrapping your hand around his shaft.

“Holy hell Y/N fuck this is so good.” He moans placing his head on your shoulder kissing and nipping at your collarbone.

“Mmh Dean fuck I need you so much.” He hums in response.

“Spread your legs for me.” You do as he asks and bite your lower lip as he goes down on you, his eyes still locked on yours.

“Damn, you’re so hot like this, all wet for me, so beautiful.” He inserts one finger and starts to pump it in and out of you then inserts another one pumping them faster feeling you tightening around him.

“That’s it sweetheart come on, cum on my fingers.” You cry out his name as you cum hard. He doesn’t let you rest when suddenly he pushes into you in one harsh thrust making you both moan loudly.

“Fuck Y/N you’re so good, so beautiful, so perfect all wrapped around me, mmh yes.” Your head falls back when he begins to move, letting him room to suck a purple mark on your neck. You take two handfuls of his ass and push him into you harshly making him groan and you, cry out.

“Dean?” He hums rocking slowly into you.

“I want you to fuck me right now.” You take his face between your hands to force him to look at you. So, he looks at you, wide eyes yet full of lust, he licks his lips instead of reply and lifts you off the counter to bend you over it.

“Want me to fuck you?” You nod moaning as he spread your legs and stays you put with a hand on your back as he guides himself at your entrance with the other before slamming into you making you both moan loudly. He then adopts a steady pace, his hips hitting your ass you’re sure you’ll have bruises, that he increases putting his hands on each of your hips digging his fingers into your flesh.

“Fuck, you feel so good Y/N.” the more he pounds into you, the more your coil is about to snap in the best orgasm you’ve ever had.

“Oh god Dean I’m so close!” You moan his name and stuck your lower lip between your teeth. Feeling you tightening around him, Dean changes his angle so now he’s brushing your sweet spot at each thrust.

“Yes Y/N come for me, like a good girl.” You didn’t know words could have a such impact sometimes ‘cause right after he said that, waves of pleasure run on every nerve of your body as you scream Dean’s name. As your orgasm keeps its way through you, Dean keeps fucking you to chase his own climax and soon you feel his rhythm becoming erratic.

“Come on Dean, cum for me.” At your words, Dean clenches his eyes shut tight and comes shouting your name emptying himself into you.

“You still owe me a shopping day Winchester, don’t forget it.”

“Oh, bet you can pass through it now.” He smirks and kisses you.

“Mmh and why’s that?”

“’cause we’re not leaving this cabin ‘til we’ve to go sweetheart.”

“Sounds good to me. So do you think I should stay like that then?” his eyes roam your naked form and he licks his lips.

“Damn right I do.”

“Alright then, let’s have some fun Winchester.” You smirk leading him to the bed announcing an amazing couple of days.


End file.
